Monstrous Shinobi
by darksider82
Summary: Another Naruto in GXverse
1. Chapter 1

**Monstrous Shinobi**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Naruto **

**Write: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**The Deck Monsters (19)**

Naruto Uzumaki (level 4, Attribute Wind, Ninja type, Attack 1600 Defence800) As long a "Naruto Uzumaki" is in play only this Card can be Targeted by an Attack.

Sasuke Uchiha (Level 4 Attribute Fire, Ninja Type Attack 1500 Defence 1200) Once per turn look at one card in your opponent's hand

Sakura Haruno (level 2,Attribute Earth, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 400 Defence 900) This card can be special summoned from your deck if "Naruto Uzumaki" or "Sasuke Uchiha" are in play.

Shikamaru Nara (level 3, Dark attribute, Ninja type, Attack 1000 Defence 1000) This monster can take control of an opposing monster till the end Phase as long as it's level is equal or below your own.

Ino Yamanaka (level 2, Fire Attribute, Ninja Type, Attack 600 Defence 500) If you control a face-up Tuner monster You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Chouji Akimichi ( level 4, Earth Attribute, Attack 1400 Defence 1200) If "Shikamaru Nara", " Ino Yamanaka" or "Asuma Sarutobi" is attacked you can special summon this card from your hand or Graveyard.

Tsunade Senju of the sanin (Level 7, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type Attack 3000 Defense 1400). During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card deal piercing damage, This card cannot attack directly.

Jiraiya of the sanin (level 7, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type , Attack 2600 Defense 2400) This Monstercannot be targeted by an attack as long as there's another monster on your side of the field.

Orochimaru of the sanin (level 8, Attribute Wind, Ninja Type, Attack 2800 Defence 2100) BY skipping the battle phase this card can gain control of an opposing monster, looses 200 Attack & Defence points per turn this ability is active and cannot attack while controlling a monster.

Sabaku no Gaara ( Level 4, Attribute Wind, Ninja Type Attack 1600 Defence 2000) When attacked this card switches two defence mode.

Suna Kunoichi Temari ( Level 4, Wind Attribute, Ninja Type, Attack 1600 Defence 1100) Once summoned all facedown monsters are flipped face up.

Suna Shinobi Kankuro (Level 3, Dark Attribute, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 800 Defence 1400) by discarding one card this monster can randomly take one card from your opponents hand and add it to your own.

Hayate gecko ( Level 6, Dark attribute, Ninja Type, Attack 2200 Defence 400) Once per turn you can attack twice but loose 400 Attack pints at the end phase per use of ability.

Yugao Uzuki ( Level 5, Dark attribute, Ninja Type 1900, Defence 1800) If "Hayate Gecko" is on the field you can special summon this card from your hand or deck but cannot attack on the turn it's summoned.

Konohamaru (level 1, Fire Attribute, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 400 Defence 200) When used in a synchro summon draw one card.

Anko Mitarashi (level 5, Dark attribute, Ninja Type, Attack 2100, Defence 1300) BY discarding one card this Monster can be special summoned to your field.

Ninja Dog Pakkun ( level 1, Earth Attribute, Beast Type Tuner, Attack 100, Defence 100) Once per turn you can look at one facedown card on the field.

Gamakichi (level 1, Water Attribute, Aqua Type, Attack 300 Defence 300) When used in a Synchro summon it can be treated as a level 2 monster.

Hinata Hyuga (level 2, Water Attribute, Ninja Tuner type, Attack 1200 Defence 900) When used in a synchro summon increase the attack of the Synchro by 500 Attack points if it's a Water Attribute Monster.

**Synchro's (7)**

Kakashi Hatake (level 6, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Attack 2400 Defense 1900 One Tuner Monster + one or more non Tuner Monster(s) Once per turn you can copy an ability of a monster in play till the draw phase of your next turn.

Kurama The Nine Tailed Fox (Synchro monster, Level 10, Attribute Fire, Divine Type, Attack 4000 Defense 3700, One tuner monster +Naruto Uzumaki +One non tuner type monster(s).) Once per turn this Monster can remove one card on your opponents side of the field or hand from play, This card cannot be targeted by Effects, spell or Trap cards.

Gamabunta (Synchro Monster, Level 9, Attribute water, Aqua type, Attack 3200, Defence 2500) One Tuner+Jiraiya). This card can attack all monsters on your opponents field it cannot attack directly, This card is only in play for one turn when destroyed you can resummon Jiraya of the sanin from your graveyard.

Katsuuya (Synchro monster, Level 9, Attribute Water, Aqua type, Attack 2800 Defense3500. (One tuner type monster+ Tsunade Senju.) for one turn all monsters on your side of the field are immune to spell and Trap Cards, This card is only in play for one turn when destroyed you can resummon "Tsunade of the Sanin".

Manda (Synchro monster, Level 9, Attribute Earth, Reptile type, Attack 3200 Defence 3000) By sacrificing monsters equal to Manda's level this card can attack directly. This card is only in play for one turn when destroyed you can resummon "Orochimaru of the Sanin".

Hizuren Sarutobi (Synchro monster, Level 8, Attribute Earth, Ninja type, Attack 3000 Def 3000) One Tuner Monster + one or more non Tuner Monster(s). all shinobi type monsters gain 300 Attack and defence point's when this card is in play excluding himself, If destroyed you can special summon a monster from your graveyard as long as it's Attack points are half of "Hiruzen Sarutobi's".

Shukaku the One tailed Racoon (Synchro Summon, level 7,Attribute Wind, Beast type. Attack 2100 Defence 3000 One tuner monster +Subaku no Garra.) When attacked it can switch to defence mode and end the battle phase, cannot be targeted by trap cards.

**Spells (11)**

Lovers Unite ( Normal spell - If either pair of Hayate Gecko &Yugao uzuki or Asuma Sarutobi & Kurenai Yuhi are in play you may transfer the attack Point of Yugao Uzuki or Kurenai Yuhi to their lover till the end phase.)

Bonds of Teacher and Student (Normal spell - If Hiruzen Sarutobi is in play you can special summon 1 of the following from your hand, Tsunade Senju of the sanin, Jiraya of the sanin, Orochimaru of the sanin.)

Chidori (Equip spell – When equip to either Hatake Kakshi or Sasuke Uchiha deal piercing damage when attacking a Monster in Defence Mode.)

Rasengan (Equip Spell – When equip to either Jiraya of the Sanin or Naruto Uzumaki, you can destroy any monster in defence mode skipping the damage step.)

Power of the sannin (Normal spell - should Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya all be in play by paying half your life points destroy all cards on the field, skip your battle phase.)

Konoha (Field spell - All Shinobi Type monsters gain 400 Attack and Defence Points.)

Pot of greed (normal spell, Draw 2 Card)

Graceful charity (normal spell, Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.)

Monster Reborn (normal spell, Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard Special Summon it.)

Great breakthrough (Normal Spell, Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners hands.)

Kunai (Equip Spell, gains 500 Attack & Defence points.)

**Trap (10)**

Shiki fuujin (Normal Trap – By Sacrificing Hiruzen Sarutobi remove from play all cards on the field.)

Magical Cylinder (Normal Trap Card, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Attack.)

Explosive tag (counter trap, Negate the activation of a spell or trap card)

Draining Shield (Normal Trap, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's Attack.)

Urgent Tuning (Normal Trap, Activate only during the Battle Phase. Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard.)

Four flame pillar prison (Normal trap: Choose 3 Monster zones on your opponents field no monsters summoned in play or summoned in those Zones can attack for 3 turns.)

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (continuous trap) Ressurect any monster from your graveyard that monster cannot be destroyed by effects, spell or trap cards for every turn this Monster is on the field you lose 500 Lifepoints.

Restriction seal (Normal trap - During the battle phase opponents monsters attack is cut in half.)

Ninja's Revenge (counter Trap – If a Shinobi type monster has been destroyed deal half it's attack points as damage to your opponent.

Negate Attack (Normal Trap- Activate only when a opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.)

_Thanks to Lightningblade49 for helping me with the deck. _

Now on with a short prologue

Uchiha's Obito, Madara and Sasuke were dead. The Juubi, Shinju the Ame no Hitotsu no Kami or the Ten tailed one eyed god had self destructed and collapsed upon itself.

With a mighty roar, the mighty primordial entity shattered the world forever destroying all who were in its path. Except one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Otsutsuki Asura reborn the psuedeo Juubi jinchuriki due to his absorption of fragments of the nine bijuu that Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo the Rikudo Sennin or Sage of the six paths had formed when he ripped the Juubi asunder.

In his arms, lay one Huuga Hinata. Hinata, the one good thing, he had realised that he always had in his life without knowing it and now she was gone.

"Kid, we can give you a new start." A grating voice said, entering his mindscape Naruto found himself looking at the nine bijuu.

"Kid, we can send you to another world. They don't settle things with a fight but with a card game called duel monsters...The only reason we know of this is because some of our cousins you could say are duel monsters...They can send you to someone who can prepare for you for the struugles to come...We are also going to give you the memories of the time between this world and the world you're heading to."

Naruto, nodded and soon enough he was beginning to dissolve into light.

"Wonder how quickly he'll realise that it isn't a new world but this one a few thousand years in the future." Shukaku rambled causing snickers and giggles to erupt from his elder siblings.

(Maximillion Compound on the ruins of the former Shinobi HQ)

Maximillion J. Pegasus, CEO, President of Industrial Illusions lay on his black leather sofa watching his 72' plasma tv watching cartoons. Pegasus was a man of many guilty pleasures but this was his greatest vice.

"_I wish you here with me my love." _He thought as he watched Jerry set up a skateboard at the bottom of a set of stairs before provoking Tom into charging down the stairs recklessly.

It was through cartoons that Pegasus created his cards, his toon deck he had made on the basis of mimicking powerful cards and too an extent it worked.

Suddenly, he heard a deafening bang and bright light as a young boy collapsed on his front lawn. Pegasus rushed out of his house, to find the boy groaning but slowly and eventually getting to his feet. "How are you? You okay? What's your name?" He asked rapidly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monstrous Shinobi**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Naruto **

**Write: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**II**

_**A/N: I forgot to mention Nara Shikamaru is tuner as well**_

Pegasus was amazed, this kid was amazing. His story was so captivating, romantic and tragic all the while mixed with adventure. The boy reminded him of when he himself was a lot younger and more carefree.

After going into detail about his life, his fiancee and her loss and then his obsession with the millenium items and the creation of duel monsters.

"Wow, we truly have been dealt bad hands of life." Naruto said from beneath the blankets Pegasus had covered him. It had by now began to thunder and lightning so by the time the pair got back into the house after checking Naruto was okay after his emergeance they were soaked to the skin.

"I'll tell you what, since no-one would ever believe you about coming from the past or even dimension, I'll adopt you as my son and with the help from Kaiba-boy we can make it authentic, meanwhile have you heard of duel monsters?" Asked Pegasus glee apparant in his voice.

Naruto looked at Pegasus "Heard of it, before I came here but never played...I suppose that's going to change."

"Well then son, your education starts tomorrow...It's going to be tough but fun, we'll be covering Maths, English, Science, Computers, Languages, Duel Monsters and everything else my company can find and are involved in."

Naruto nodded and promptly fell asleep. Over the next three months Naruto's head was stuffed with knowledge that he needed to have in order to survive in the world. Thankfully when it came to his chakra levels, he could use it still but his levels of it were now elite jonin instead of being kage.

He also discovered through the absorption of the nine bijuu, each one of them had an understanding of fuuinjutsu. Naruto grinned as he applied his fuuinjutsu to his technology class experimenting with a new type of duel disk.

Unlike the duel disks that had just been released which had an extended play field and deck storage area concealed into it. Naruto's prototype was able to be concealed in a set of bandages.

"Dueldisk activate!" Naruto called out rotating his left arm, out of the bandages that covered his hand and up to his elbow emerged a red glove with a card field and holder emerging from the wrist upwards.

"Dueldisk engage!" Naruto called out and the card holder jumped out three inches away.

"Dueldisk disengage!" the disk sprang back into its bandaged form.

"DAD! It works!" Naruto called out as he left his workshop in the basement of his new home.

Pegasus was sitting in his drawing room, it was essentially a conservatory with a view over his garden which was his and Naruto's pride and joy. The pair of them when they weren't working or studying or playing a friendly game of duel monsters, worked in garden planting flowers and trees to provide inspiration.

Pegasus turned around as his adopted son walked in and noticed the bandages "You didn't injure yourself did you?" He asked concerned, he was confused at Naruto's foxlike smile.

"Dueldisk activate!" The duel disk emerged from the bandages.

"Engage!" It expanded and turned on.

"Disengage!" It powered down and concealed itself in the bandages again.

Pegasus grinned at his son "Break it in, lets see how it works at your academy ranking and we'll go from their. If they work I'll put them in to batch production...Now get to bed, your deck has been completed. We need to test it before the academy."

The next three days Naruto and Pegasus played and played Naruto's deck into the ground just ensure it worked correctly, if not the major kinks could be worked out.

Now Naruto was sprinting through Domino city, his alarm cloke didn't go off and now he was late to the entrance exam. "I'm Maximillion Uzumaki Naruto...Sorry I'm late."

The receptionist looked up at the arrival and too her surprise saw the outline of a fox surrounding him. The recpetionist could see duel spirits "I shall see what I can do to get you your entrance duel, though you won't be in Obelisk Blue."

After getting a quick rundown on the school Naruto was lead into a massive hall with a set of double oak doors and in their stood, slouched, crouched and sat teens both male and female waiting anxiously.

With that Naruto sat down and waited for his turn. Soon enough he was the only one left. The receptionist entered the room and escorted him to an empty stadium, but the crowd still sat waiting for his arrival. "Ahh Mrs. Slate how fares my wonderful evening dove."

Mrs. Slate blushed slightly "Dr. Crowler you have one more prospective academy student."

Crowler sighed "Oh well, I'll make this one quick...If he wins he'll go in Slifer Red as he didn't have the decency to arrive on time. Now what is your name?"

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I have another adopted name but I'd rather not throw that around...Anyway transvestite we dueling?" He asked innocently getting chuckles from the crowd.

"Yes we are. I'll go first. Dueldisk on." With that the clunky gadget on Crowler's arm sprung to life as, Naruto casually pulled off and chucked his jacket revealing his bandaged arm.

"Can someone get this..." Crowler began to ask and before he could mock Naruto cracked his bandaged elbow and as he flung it down he called out.

"Dueldisk activate, dueldisk engage." The bandages dissapeared and a sleek new dueldisk emerged, Naruto chucked his deck into the air and flung his arm out behind him as the deck landed perfectly on it, then it spat out five cards.

**Crowler: 4000lpts  
**Hand: Statues of the wickedx2, Heavy Storm, Confiscation, Ancient Gear Golem

**Naruto: 4000lpts  
**Subaku no Gaara, Suna Shinobi Kankuro, Emergency Tuning, Monster Reborn and Uzumaki Naruto

"I summon Uzumaki Naruto in defence mode, because I have summoned her onto the field I can now special summon from my deck Haruno Sakura." Declared Naruto.

In a materialisation of pixels a miniture version of Naruto appeared on the field took up a brawler stance, similarly followed by his old team mate who assumed a shaky defence.

_Naruto Uzumaki (level 4) Wind  
Ninja type, Attack 1600 Defence 800  
As long a "Naruto Uzumaki" is in play only this Card can be Targeted by an Attack.  
_

_Sakura Haruno (level 2) Earth  
Ninja Tuner Type Attack 400 Defence 900  
This card can be special summoned from your deck if "Naruto Uzumaki" or "Sasuke Uchiha" are in play._

"Uzumaki Naruto's effect is whilst he is in play only he may be targeted by attacks. He also goes into attack mode."

"Very good. As I'm using my personal deck rather than the test decks, I'll be calling the shots...Because of this, I'll thrash this brat and send him packing in no time." Stated Crowler to himself before he started his turn.

"First of all, I'm taking this nice and easy. I play confiscation, for the loss of one thousand life points, I look at your hand and discard one of your cards."

Crowler twitched as his life points took a hit.

**Crowler: 3000lpts  
**No cards on field, confiscation in play. Four cards in hand.

**Naruto: 4000lps  
**Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto in play no spells or traps. Four cards in hand.

"_I don't recognise any of these monsters but I do recognise that spell card of his. Monster Reborn away you go." _Cackled Crowler mentally.

"I choose for you to discard your monster reborn." Naruto nodded and placed the card in the discard pile.

"For my next step I play two cards face down on my side of the field and play Heavy Storm." The cards appeared before disintegrating into pixels as a Storm whipped up.

"Okay, please explain this logic to me Doc." Asked Naruto impatiently and confused as to why his opponent had destroyed his two own cards with one spell.

"Don't be so impatient young scholar, for I have reason for everything. You see the two cards I destroyed were Statue of the Wicked, it allows me to summon one 1000/1000 Wicked Token on my side of the field.

(In the stands)

The crowd gasped as the two tokens appeared on the field. "Could someone explain to me what is going on?" Asked Syrus nervously.

"The trap card the Crowler as just used is Statue of the Wicked, when destoryed and put into the graveyard, special summons a Wicked Spirit token on the users side of the battlefield." Explained Bastion, who had just sat down after Jaden and moved next to him and sat down.

"Those cards to too powerful for a test deck." Someone next to Chazz Princeton, one of the best duelists in the academy said, causing Chazz to smirk.

"Poor kid has no idea what he's in for...Wish Crowler had participated in the applicant exam, we would have been done ages ago. It should be fun watching the blonde get thrashed." Chazz said smirking.

"What a snob, thrashing some applicant around with his personal deck." Alexis said from above Chazz.

She heard a snort from next to her "You're too soft Alexis, I just hope to see this ultimate card Crowler has stashed in that deck of his." Zane commented quietly.

Zane Truesdale, the elder brother of Syrus watched with disinterest at his brother just getting through the exam.

(Back in the arena)

"Ready for your next lesson?"

Naruto nodded.

"I sacrifice the tokens and summon ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"

_Ancient Gear Golem lvl8 3000/3000_

Everyone gasped as the massive metal giant crawled out of its card.

"Amazing!"

"The legendary rare card!"

"We're about to find out why."

"Hope your not scared of my golem?" Mocked Crowler.

"Seen worse...Wondered how my prototype deck will work against that monstrosity." Naruto said grinning fox like as Kurama added a minute amount of yokai, defining his whiskers.

(Stands)

"Naruto, is either brave or insane...I've heard nothing can stop that thing." Gasped Syrus.

"Too stare down that card and not crack, guess naivety does have its bonuses." Said Zane.

"Cut him some slack, at least he's showing some backbone." Protested Alexis.

"Not going to be much left after this."

(Arena)

"MECHANIZED MELEE!" Screamed Crowler cackling, whirring and grinding the giant charged forth and smacked the Naruto card squarely in the stomach. The card disintegrated.

"Naruto's monster didn't stand a chance, the defence points were too low!" Moaned Syrus.

"It's only going to get worse...When Ancient Gear attacks and destroys a monster in defence mode the difference between attack and defence points is dealt to the player." Bastion stated.

**Crowler: 3000lpts  
Ancient Gear Golem. No spells or traps**

**Naruto: 1400lps  
Haruno Sakura. No spells or traps. **

"_Fuck, kid one more hit and we are toast." _Kurama winced.

"That was good, now let me go again."

Naruto pulled a card and smirked. "I summon Subaku no Gaara on to the field and play Pot of Greed."

_Sabaku no Gaara Level 4 Wind  
Ninja Type Attack 1600 Defence 2000  
When attacked this card switches to defence mode._

"Subaku no Gaara, switches automatically to defence mode when attacked."

The obsidian jar appeared before vanishing as Naruto glanced and smirked he had just pulled Four Flame Pillar Prison and Konoha.

"Done yet?" Growled Crowler.

"Nearly, sir." Smirked Naruto, inside he was sweatting he could only hope Crowled didn't have any remove traps from play.

"I play Urgeant tuning and Four Flame Pillar Prison." Exclaimed Naruto punching the air with excitement.

"What is Four Flame Pillar Prison?" Asked Crowler.

"Four Flames Prison, allows me to pick three squares on the playing field, all monsters in play on those squares cannot attack or can those squares be used to summon monsters for three turns...So say adios to your Ancient Gear."

The violet flames erupted onto the field trapping the Ancient Gear Golem and the two slots next to it.

"Now Konoha is a field spell card that bolsters all of my creatures attack and defence points." Explained Naruto. Naruto.

**Crowler: 3000lpts  
Ancient Gear Golem, no face downs**

**Naruto: 1800lpts  
Haruno Sakura, Subaku no Gaara, Four Flame Pillar Prison and Konoha**

Naruto nodded to his friends. "You better know what you're doing." Gaara rasped with a faint smile on his face.

"Relax, don't worry it's all under control...Never thought I'd say that but it is."

(Stands)

"_What! How did this guy turn the tables on Crowler! This is intense." _Everyone thought as one.

"_Namikaze Naruto, you definitely look like fox. That makes you even cuter and even more of a mystery. _Thought Alexis.

(Arena)

Crowler was fuming, he drew a card and scowled "I summon ancient gear." A miniture gear appeared on the field

_Ancient Gear lvl 8, Machine, Effect  
100/800  
If you __control__ an "Ancient Gear", you can __Special Summon__ this card (from your __hand__) in __face-up__Attack Position__._

"I play it in defence mode and end turn."

Naruto grinned, he had plenty of time to defeat the mini gear and destroy the mans life points.

"Play Suna Shinobi Kankuro."

_Suna Shinobi Kankuro Level 3, Dark  
Ninja Tuner Type  
Attack 800 Defence 1400  
by discarding one card this monster can randomly take one card from your opponents hand and add it to your own._

"Thanks to Konoha field spell Kankuro's attack and defence increase."

Kankuro glowed briefly as his attack points increased before Naruto continued "I attack with Suna Shinobi Kankuro at your mini gear." Kankuro smirked, pulled out a puppett and effortlessly destroyed the mini gear.

"Gaara attack with Sand Coffin and Sand Funeral." Thick liquid sand surrounded Crowler who screamed as the attack reduced his life points to 1000pts.

**Crowler: 1000lpts  
Ancient Gear Golem**

**Naruto: 1400lpts  
Haruno Sakura, Subaku no Gaara, Suna Shinobi Kankuro. Flame Pillar Prison (turn 2), Konoha and one in hand.**

"For my coup de grace, I play Urgent Tuning fusing Suna Shinobi Kankuro and Subaku no Gaara to form Shukaku the one tailed Tanuki."

In a plume of smoke and sand the tanuki appeared.

_Shukaku the One tailed Racoon (Synchro Summon, level 7,Wind  
Beast type.  
Attack 2100 Defence 3000  
(One tuner monster +Subaku no Garra.) When attacked it can switch to defence mode and end the battle phase, cannot be targeted by trap cards._

"Game over, Shukaku Wind style: Drilling wind bullets."

Crowler screamed as the bullets punched into him obliterating the remainder of the proctors life points, Naruto pulled his cards out and disengaged his duel disk. "Game matched!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Monstrous Shinobi**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Naruto **

**Write: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**III**

Naruto, slumbered against the window of helicopter as it carried them to the duelist academy which happened to be near a volcano. "Wake up...Naruto WAKE UP!" Said Jaden shaking the former shinobi awake.

Naruto woke up, instinctive preservation took over and he had slammed the brown haired teen into the window of the helicopter. "Shit, sorry man...Did martial arts as a kid, well thats the consequence."

Jaden nodded frantically "Can you let go? Going blue here." Naruto quickly let go and the students disembarked. Naruto's eyes widened at the size of the campus, although the Pegasus estate was a lot bigger the academy wasn't anything to be sneered at.

Meanwhile, a member of staff was calling our peoples names and handing them jackets. "Pegasus Uzumaki Naruto." The teacher called, Naruto walked out to be given a yellow jacket.

"Why yellow? I mean, I was told I was in red." He protested and the tutor smirked.

"Because you thrashed Crowler with his own deck, plus your father found out because one of the other instructors told him. Your father flew into a rage at how unfair Crowler was. He couldn't do anything for Mr. Yuki as he didn't have the sponsor ship."

Naruto nodded "Change of plans Jaden...I'll see you around." With that he headed to what appeared to be a masonette covered in yellow bunting. "Bit tacky, but it should serve well." He muttered as he dissolved into a swirl of leaves as he teleported off.

Naruto appeared outside the masonette and knocked on the door. "PERV!" Screamed the girl who opened the door.

"Boys dorm?" He asked curiously.

"Round back and up the stairs." She replied before launching a slap at Naruto to find him already jumping off the front porch and around the back.

Naruto knocked on the door to find Bastion, the kid had introduced himself to him earlier on opened the door. "We heard the screaming downstairs? Was that you?" He asked curiously.

"No evidence that it was me. I just asked downstairs where the Ra males dorm was." Naruto deadpanned.

Bastion roled his eyes "You would have known if you had woken up earlier."

"I didn't have enough sleep last night."

"Naruto, my friend lets not have a duel right here and now." Naruto grinned.

"Dueldisk online." Declared Bastion

"Dueldisk activate...engage." Retorted Naruto.

Together they shouted "GAME ON!"

Naruto went first

**Naruto 4000lpts  
Hand: Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Mitarashi Anko, Chidori, Explosive tag, Four flame pillar prison**

**Bastion 4000lpts  
Hand: Vorse Raider, Heavy Storm, Mirror Force, Monster Reborn, Negate Attack**

Naruto chuckled at his hand, "Bastion today is your very unlucky day. I'll go first if I may?"

Bastion nodded, he knew that Naruto jested around as a form of smoke and mirrors to distract and infuriate his opponents into making mistakes much like Crowler.

"I summon Uchiha Sasuke in attack mode." Naruto declared

_Sasuke Uchiha Level 4 Fire  
Ninja Type Attack 1500 Defence 1200  
Once per turn look at one card in your opponent's hand  
_

Because of him entering the field I am allowed to special summon Haruno Sakura in attack mode from my deck.

_Sakura Haruno (level 2) Earth  
Ninja Tuner Type Attack 400 Defence 900  
This card can be special summoned from your deck if "Naruto Uzumaki" or "Sasuke Uchiha" are in play._

I lay two cards face down before the shenanigans begin. Using the effect of Uchiha Sasuke, I get to look at one card in your hand and I choose the far left.

Bastion nodded and tossed it to the monster who sent to Naruto "Negate attack Bastion?" Naruto chucked the card back.

"Next I synchro summon Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura to summon Hatake Kakashi."

The two shinobi vanished replaced by a tall, silver haired man, orange book in hand with kunai in the other.

_Kakashi Hatake level 6, Light  
Ninja type, Attack 2400 Defense 1900  
(One Tuner Monster + one or more non Tuner Monster(s) Once per turn you can copy an ability of a monster in play till the draw phase of your next turn._

"Kakashi, attack Bastion directly with your Raikiri." Ordered Naruto and as he thought the attack was negated by the Negate attack spell card. Naruto didn't bother activating his trap because he knew it wasn't time.

**Naruto: 4000lpts  
Kakashi and two facedowns**

**Bastion: 4000lpts  
Vorse Raider and no face downs**

_Vorse Raider lvl 4  
1900/1200_

Bastion smirked and quickly summoned Vorse Raider.

Naruto smirked as he went to flip his trap card but Bastion in turn cracked a smile.

"I play my trap card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your field spells."

Naruto shook his head "I play Explosive tag which negates the effect of a spell."

Bastion gasped as his Typhoon was destroyed but Naruto wasn't done. "For the next three turns the space your monster is and the ones either side cannot summon any monsters or attack with my next card **FOUR FLAME PILLAR PRISON!" **

Bastion swore as the card he drew wasn't the one he needed. Despite all of his mathmatical and statistical formulae to bolster his chances nothing had worked yet.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

**Naruto: 4000lpts  
Kakashi Hatake, no face downs and flame pillar prison (2)**

**Bastion: 4000lpts  
Vorse Raider, one facedown and Flame pillar (2)**

"I think the time is at hand." Naruto commented as he pulled his next card **Sarutobi Konoharmaru.**

"First off, I discard one card from my hand." With that he placed one card in his graveyard.

"With that done I summon Miterashi Anko in attack mode."

_Mitarashi Anko level 5,  
Ninja Type, Attack 2100, Defence 1300  
BY discarding one card this Monster can be special summoned to your field_.

"Followed by summoning Sarutobi Konoharmaru...Utilising his and my disguarded cards special effect I return Yamanaka Ino to the playing field."

_Sarutobi Konohamaru level 1,  
Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 400 Defence 200  
When used in a synchro summon draw one card._

_Ino Yamanaka level 2, Fire  
Ninja Type, Attack 600 Defence 500  
If you control a face-up Tuner monster You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

In a swirl of pixels Ino joined Konoharmaru and Anko on the field. "Konohamaru allows me to draw one card when he is used in a synchro summon which he is about to be." Declared Naruto as he pulled **Pot of Greed.**

Naruto grinned as he added "**Konoha **and **Kunai**." Into his hand.

"Before I carry on I wish to play two spells they are Konoha and Kunai. You're familiar with Konoha as its a field spell I demonstrated in my entry duel. However kunai gives an extra 500Attack and Defence Points. I lay that on Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled a kunai out and his pouch and his attack jumped to 2900 whilst his defence to 2400.

Konoha then erupted around them forcing the stats to further increase.

Hatake Kakashi 2400/1900+Kunai=2900/2400+Konoha=3300/2800  
Mitarashi Anko 2100/1300+ Konoha=2500/1700  
Yamanaka Ino 600/500 + Konoha= 1000/900  
Sarutobi Konoharamu 400/200+ Konoha=800/600

"I Synchro summon Anko, Ino and Konohamaru to call forth Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage." The three shinobi dissolved into eight orbs and reassembled themselves into an elderly man in combat robes.

_Sarutobi Hiruzen(Synchro monster, Level 8, Earth  
Ninja type, Attack 3000 Def 3000)  
(One Tuner Monster + one or more non Tuner Monster(s). all shinobi type monsters gain 300 Attack and defence point's when this card is in play excluding himself, If destroyed you can special summon a monster from your graveyard as long as it's Attack points are half of "Hiruzen Sarutobi's"._

Sarutobi entered the field and his points climbed.

Sarutobi 3000/3000+Konoha=3400/3400  
Kakashi 3300/2800+Sarutobi effect=3600/3100

The assive synchros stood menacingly on the field. "JIJI, ATTACK WITH THE ADAMANTIUM STAFF! KAKASHI ATTACK WITH RAIKIRI!" Yelled Naruto.

Bastion sank to his knees as his life points to zero. "Good game, my friend. Next time I shall calculate my way to victory."

Naruto chuckled at that "These cards are prototypes. I have no doubt you'll be able to counter them when they finally come out. But for now there are just some calculations that you CANNOT understand at this moment in time."

The next morning everyone headed to the school for breakfast and rumours were already afloat "Did you hear? Bastion got thrashed last night." One Slifer said to his friends.

"No way. Bastion is the best of the best in this years freshmeat...Who beat him?"

"Pegasus's kid." Everyone stopped and staired at Naruto and Bastion when they entered the dining hall.

"Talking about the outcome of our duel? Well Bastion just got very unlucky at my starting hand. VERY UNLUCKY as in managed to get down three key stones for my deck before calling out a few big guns. Similar to my entrance exam but only not as big."

The kids turned around to eat when the Chancellor stood up. "Everyone, some new changes have come into effect. Maximillion Naruto is playtesting a set of cards that Mr. Pegasus and Kaiba are thinking about releasing. As we have all seen or heard that these cards can end a standard academy match with life point limit of 4000 has now been altered to 8000...That is all. No dueling in the corridors or at meals or between classes unless you have been challenged and it has been witnessed."

Their was a surge of beeping and chirping as the academia extended their dueldisks and hastily set their lifepoint totals to 8000. "Dueldisk upgrade life points to 8000." Naruto entoned.

The dueldisk monitor turned off, turned black, his name ran across in kanji and it rebooted.

"Oi, reject." A voice called out.

Naruto looked up to see three Obelisk blue boy and a couple of girls who were standing off to the side giving the look of 'We are not with these asses.'

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked placing his elbows on the table, looking all nonchalant.

"Give us your deck or else!" One of them demanded.

"Or what Duckass? Tweedledumb and dumber?" Mocked Naruto making the hall turn silent.

"I'm Chazz Princeton, beat me in a duel and I'll give you several dozen of my rare cards. You lose I gain your deck and you leave."

Naruto stared at Chazz in disbelief "You're utterly serious about this?"

Chazz nodded.

"GAME ON! DUELDISK ACTIVATE! ENGAGE!" Shouted Naruto as Chazz started up his own disk.

"I'll go first as I'm the challenged." Declared Naruto causing Chazz to nod.

**Naruto: 8000lpts  
Hand: Mitarashi Anko, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha, Sarutobi Konoharamu, Pot of Greed.**

"I play Pot of Greed." Declared Naruto as he pulled **Hayate Gekko **and **Subaku no Gaara.**

"I now lay one card face down, discard one card from my hand to special summon Miterashi Anko in attack mode."

_Mitarashi Anko level 5,  
Ninja Type, Attack 2100, Defence 1300  
BY discarding one card this Monster can be special summoned to your field_.

"I then normal summon, Naruto Uzumaki...YES, a card named after me...My father told me 'I should be as polite as normal but when asked if I am a member of the Pegasus family remember you have a card of you.'" Naruto explained as they saw him appear in the arena.

_Uzumaki Naruto level 4, Wind  
Ninja type, Attack 1600 Defence 800  
As long a "Naruto Uzumaki" is in play only this Card can be Targeted by an Attack._

"As most of you realise what happens when Uzumaki Naruto is on the field...come on out Sakura SHANNARO!" He called out and the space next to Naruto erupted to life as Sakura stepped out.

_Haruno Sakura level 2,Earth,  
Ninja Tuner Type  
Attack 400 Defence 900) This card can be special summoned from your deck if "Naruto Uzumaki" or "Sasuke Uchiha" are in play._

(Observing)  
"A tuner! Synchro time." Alexis and Zane said, to everyone the synchro trick was getting old quite fast but it was always interesting to see what monster was going to be synchro summoned.

Naruto had shrugged off his jacket and revealed on his stomach under his shirt part of his jinchuriki seal. "What's that on your stomach?" Crowled asked curiously.

(Game)  
Naruto undid the orange and blue shirt to reveal the mark "The last momento of my birth parents or more specifically my mothers. It's called an eight trigram seal. Call it a symbol if you will of my relation to the main branch of my family."

"Now, now Chazz, I haven't forgotten you. Now I'm about to do a variation of my synchro's. Generally a synchro requires a tuner and a monster...However I'm perfoming a specific synchro this means in order to summon this monster I must have a SPECIFIC monster, tuner and however many else I need to pull it off. In this case I have the requirements on the field."

"Haruno Sakura, tune with Miterashi Anko!" Anko dissolved into five orbs and began to circulate the pinkette.

"Haruno Sakura tuned with Miterashi Anko attach and tune to Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto ordered and Sakura also dissolved into two orbs making seven which began to rapidly circulate Naruto.

(Observation)  
"This doesn't look good for Princeton. I mean Naruto would have had at least one or two synchro's out...What else does he have? He has that silver haired lightning summon. The old man with the fireball or metal staff and that sand thing." Stated Alexis.

"You worry too much, this is just smoke and mirrors. Very EFFECTIVE smoke and mirrors but what is smoke and mirrors but smoke and mirrors." Replied Zane, but inwardly deep down he too was slightly concerned.  
(Game)

"My three monsters, I bid thee farewell and declare ROAR FOR ME! KURANA! THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Screamed Naruto as he twisted on his seal.

Naruto absorbed the orbs, flung his arms out to his sides as he began to spiral upwards in a pillar of white light. Suddenly a deafening roar reverberated around the hall and standing in front of Naruto sat the largest fox everyone had ever seen since the debacle with the Egyption Gods.

_Kurama The Nine Tailed Fox  
(Synchro monster, Level 10, Fire,  
Divine Type, Attack 4000 Defense 3700, One tuner monster +Naruto Uzumaki +One non tuner type monster(s).)  
Once per turn this Monster can remove one card on your opponents side of the field or hand from play, This card cannot be targeted by Effects, spell or Trap cards._

"Now, Kurama is uneffected by effect spells and trap cards." Stated Naruto before sayin "BIJUUDAMA!"

Chazz was blown off his feet as the fox generated a purple orb of energy, swallowed it and spat it at him.

**Naruto: 8000lpts  
Field Kurama, one face down  
Hand: Hayate Gekko and Subaku no Gaara.**

**Chazz: 4000lpts  
Field: None  
Hand: Chthonian Soliderx 2, Reborn Zombie, Call of the Haunted, Chthonian Alliance**

Chazz smirked "I lay two cards face down, summon Chthonian Solider in attack mode."

Naruto nodded, "Going to attack?"

Chazz nodded and the Chthonian Solider attacked dealing 1200attack to his life points.

**Naruto: 6800lpts  
Field: Kurama, one face down  
Hand: Hayate Gekko and Subaku no Gaara**

Naruto pulled another card turning out to be Jiraiya of the Sannin. "Game over Chazz. I tribute my two monster cards in my hand to the graveyard to bring out Jiraiya of the Sannin.

_Jiraiya of the sanin level 7, Earth,  
Ninja Type , Attack 2600 Defense 2400)  
This Monster cannot be targeted by an attack as long as there's another monster on your side of the field.__  
_

"Kurama attack his Soldier!" Chazz winced as the solider was destoyed taking with him 2800lpts.

"JIRAIYA! GALLANT RASENGAN! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Screamed Naruto and the silver haired man smirked, the infamous orb of energy appeared and Chazz's life points were reduced to Zero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monstrous Shinobi**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Naruto **

**Write: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**IV**

There was silence. A stone silence that shook the entire hall, Chazz Princeton had just been thrashed by Maxilillion Naruto. Again a Ra student had demonstrated the sheer speed of his synchro monsters and deck.

"Now, everyone to lessons." Ordered the Chancellor.

The first class happened to be gym, which again Naruto showed off his past as a shinobi, by running twenty laps of the hall, followed by another five on his hands.

The teacher was impressed as the pther students could barely cope with a measley ten laps at their own pace in a two hour period. This statement would normally have included Jaden Yuki, except for the fact that the hero user had burnt himself out after two laps trying to keep up with the blonde.

"Class, we can improve on your health and fitness. Next time do five laps and work on push ups, sit ups and crunches." Said Profesor Speculum.

Now it was time for the most humiliating lesson of all dueling theory with the cross dressing transvestite Crowler. Naruto outright refused to call the thing anything respectful.

"Mrs Rhodes could you please explain the importance of field spells?" Asked Crowler.

"Field spells, alter the playing field to give you an advantage. One such field spell is Mountain. This field spell increases the attack and defence of all Dragon, Winged Beast and Thunder types by 200points." Quoted Alexis causing Crowler to grin.

"Brilliant! Any other field spells that you can think of for extra credit?" He asked pride as one of his Obelisks answered the question perfectly.

"Two I can think of. The first is used by Naruto and its called Kohnagak no sato? The other is Skyscraper." She said knowing she had screwed up the first one and was quite sure of the second.

"KON-OH-A-GA-KU-RE no Sato. Pretty close but most just know it as Konoha." Chipped in Naruto from his seat.

"Konoha increases your ninja/shinobi deck by 300 attack and defence am I right Naruto-san?" Asked Alexis, she grinned when the blonde eye smiled at her.

"As for Skyscraper, I heard in the duel it increased the Hero monsters attack by 1000 if the targets attack is greater than its own. This only occurs in the damage calculation." Finished Alexis.

"SPENDID! FANTATIC! That is why Obelisk blues are a cut above the rest. Now then Truesdale Syrus what is the difference between Mirror Force and Negate Attack?"

Syrus paled and he began to garble something unintangeable. "This is why Osiris Reds don't belong here. Can anyone answer the question?" Asked Crowler impatiently.

"Mirror force destroys all monsters in attack position your opponent controls. Negate attack stops one attack. One destroys all monsters the other stalls one attack." Naruto said finally sitting up.

Then the bell rang as Crowler was celebrating Naruto's genius answer. "Fucking wanker...Osiris Reds are the ones with most potential with Ra Yellow just needing a bit of guidance." Naruto muttered furiously.

"**Cheer up kit...Could be worse. That thing could be sucking up to you to make you an Obelisk blue. Hang on your arm things beeping. I think its Hero kid and his bug bud." **Kurama said popping his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Cheers Kurama." Naruto said quietly before looking at the PDF. "Bastion, seems Hero boy has been issued an ante match with Princeton."

Bastion smirked "Lets go...Should be interesting in what happens."

That night, Bastion and Naruto snuck out of their dorm or rather Bastion left via the door whilst Naruto jumped out of the window. The pair of them had tucked their decks into their jackets. "Naruto, just how many decks have you got at this moment in time?" Commented Bastion curiously.

"Got my Unleashed deck, the one most people see and a Macro Cosmo deck which I seldom use. However, I have schematics for a Shippuden or adult version of my Unleashed deck and some other ideas...Security." Naruto said before slamming Bastion and himself forcefully against two trees as the guards walked past.

The guards left and the two yellows snuck back into the academy. Naruto put his ear to the ground and listened, three floors up he could tell several students were gathering. "Three floors up. Be careful."

The two Ra students made it to the floor, when Naruto fished into his back pocket and pulled out two kunai. "It could be a trap and yeah these are authentic." He said tossing one to Bastion who held it loosely in his hand where Naruto gripped it in his normal reverse grip.

The two proceeded to creep along the corrior until they found themselves outside the classroom. Naruto pushed the door open and holstered his kunai, whilst Bastion quickly stashed his down his trousers.

"What are you doing here Bastion-san? Naruto-kun?" Asked Alexis, blushing slightly when she saw the duo.

"Came to watch Chazz get his ass kicked by Hero boy, Alexis-chan." Naruto replied smiling foxlike making Alexis swoon slightly.

"What are the bets going on Chazz thrashing this guy?" Asked another member of the Obelisk house.

"1 in 100, providing Chazz hasn't done anything anal with his deck. However I'm putting $30 on this match being interrupted." Said Naruto to which the majority of the students all nodded and the money was given to Alexis.

The reason everyone gave it to Alexis, she was the most well known trustworthy broker out of all of them. Her parents were brokers on the dueling monster market and had managed to win her several rare and powerful cards.

Everyone by now had realised that Naruto had a fast play deck "Naruto-san what are your chances of beating Alexis-sama and her Cyber Girl deck?"

Naruto stared at the buxom blonde "Cyber girl deck? Resistant to magic? Relatively powerful low level monster and absolute monsters the more you tribute the more monstrous they become? A bit like the transvestites?" He asked curiously.

Out of all the duelists Naruto knew through his guardian such as Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto and Solomon Yuki, he didn't know any that used a Cyber deck. Although it was rumoured that Zane Truesdale, Syrus's elder brother did.

"Yup very astute Naruto-san. So can the amazing synchro's take out the Cyber's?" Asked the student.

"Who knows, depends on the draw. Don't forget my deck is a fast paced deck which requires next to no powerups. It can be a real pain for the big monster decks. I should know, when I was learning my Synchro deck, when I wasn't dueling my father, I was against Joey Wheeler and the two greatest of our time." Replied Naruto smirking madly.

"You played Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba! How did it go!" Exclaimed the kid causing everyone to look at the two.

"You played Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto!?" They asked.

"Yes, I played them. I lost to them everytime but each time I lost, I managed to do a lot better than before. I managed to bluff Kaiba into playing two of his three blue eyes and trapped them only for him to use black hole."

By now Chazz and Jaden had arrived and everyones attention turned to them.

"This is a 4000 life point match." Chazz stated before he saw Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, you come to see me crush my new friend Jaden? It'll be short, entertaining and sweet."

"Yeah it will be entertaining. But in the end you're gonna lose. So LET'S DUEL!"

(Game)

Chazz 4000lpts:  
_Reborn Zombie (defence mode) and one face down_

Jaden 4000lpts:  
_Polymerisation, Elemental Wingman Avian and Elemental Burstinatrix. _"All right, I'm going bigger. I'm using Polymerisation to fuse Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix to bring out Flame Wingman in attack mode. I told you I'd start big."

Chazz smirked causing Jaden to stare "I was hoping so because you've activated my trap. Cthonian Polymer do your thing."

Chazz 4000lpts  
_Reborn Zombie (defence mode) Activated Cthonian Polymer_

Jaden 4000lpts  
_Elemental Wingman (attackmode) 2100/1200_

(Observing)

"Cthonian Polymer is a nasty card everyone." Alexis announced "It allows the user to sacrifice his own monster to take control of his opponents fusion."

"Oh crap." Murmured Bastion as Syrus began to panic.

"I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman." Declared Chazz.

"Predictable Jaden...Chatting about your best card, you can guarantee the first Obelisk duelist will tailor his deck to take it down." Snarled Naruto furiously at the obvious tailoring.

He despised tailoring, it was one of the few things he hated about duelists with connections. His guardian had offered numerous times to upgrade his deck but Naruto had declined by saying "I'll upgrade it when someone can stop all my tricks."

(Match)

"However Wingman was a special summon meaning I can still summon another monster." Declared Jaden.

"_However, I don't have anything that can stand upto Wingman." _Jaden thought, panic beginning to set in. "Alright, Elemental Clayman in defence mode."

_Elemental Clayman (Defence mode) 1200/2000_

_Jaden 4000lpts  
Elemental Clayman (defence mode)_

_Chazz  
Elemental Flame Wingman_

Chazz grinned "Ready Slacker? Cthonian Solider."

_Cthonian solider 1200/1200_

"Elemental Wingman, Skydive scorcher!" Chazz declared and the Clayman dissolved.

"I haven't forgotten his ability, you take 1200 life points."

Jaden gasped as he caught the full force of the flame blast from point blank range.

_Jaden 2800lpts_

_Chazz 4000lpts_

"Solider attack with biting wind."

Jaden, collapsed to his knees as the wolf soldier struck another 800 off his lifepoints.

_Jaden: 2000lpts_

_Chazz: 4000lpts_

"Know your place yet?" Chazz mocked as another facedown appeared.

Jaden began sobbing with laughter and soon enough got back to his feet. "This is brilliant. The trash talking its brilliant. Anyway I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman."

_Sparkman 1600/1400_

"STATIC SHOCKWAVE!" The azure bolts of electricty annihalated the Chthonian solider.

_Chazz: 3600_

_Jaden: 2000_

Suddenly Jaden felt a lancing pain in his chest and his life points decreased by 400. "When the soldier is destroyed you take the same amount of life points as I did. The only difference is you won't have any left."

(Observing)

"Come on Jaden, pull something out your sleeve. Where are the bloody security? By now they must have heard something." Naruto and Bastion were saying frantically.

Naruto quickly vanished behind Syrus and with a soft chop to the neck the younger Truesdale crumpled to the floor. Alexis stared at the blonde in shock "What did you do that for!"

"Alexis-chan, the kid was going to have a panic attack. I was saving us the problem." Naruto explained holding the kid on his back.

"The punk's light as a feather."

Alexis shook her head and unknowingly spun herself around in such a way that captured the old jinchuriki's eye. **"That is one FINE piece of vixen. I must say I approve of your choice kit." **For once Naruto was glad of the massive fox's interruption.

"**Whats the score kid? I fell asleep. You should have told me, we were going to late night match." **The fox rumbled.

"Kurama, the Hero boy Jaden is getting his ass raped by a tailorist. Currently 3600 to 1600 tailorists lead." Naruto explained succinctly.

Kurama nodded and was quickly downloading the match from Naruto's brain. That was one of the perks of being a jinchuriki and duel spirit. He got to see what his partne saw.

(Match)

"Your time has come, be ready to hand over all your cards. Regardless of any facedown." Mocked Chazz before Flameman attacked.

The clayman was destroyed and Chazz mocked some more as Flameman went to deal the final blow when Jaden struck. "I PLAY MY TRAP CARD MIRROR GATE!"

(Observers)

"**Sweet move, that card gives him back both hero's." **Kurama said as Naruto smirked.

Bastion and Alexis also grinned as did several of the other gamblers. Some were convinced that Jaden would pull this off whilst Naruto was still certain that the match was going to be interrupted.

(Match)

"Mirror gate, swaps the attacking monster with the monster on my side of the field." Jaden called as the two hero's swapped sides and Sparkman dissolved.

"Now don't forget Chazz you take damage of the amount Elemental Sparkman's attack power." Chazz screamed in pain as the phantom bolts of electricity coursed through his body and his life points dropped to 1500.

_Chazz: 1500lpts  
Jaden: 1600lpts_

"Now I activate Chithonian blast, an eye for an eye. You take half of your monsters attack points. Plus its destroyed." Said Chazz with a shit eating grin.

_Chazz: 1500lpts  
Jaden: 550lpts_

"I play Call of the Haunted to call back a Chthonian Warrior only because he shall be tributed to summon Mefist the Infernal General."

_Mefist, the Infernal General 1800/1700_

"Not bad." Replied Jaden, this rankled Chazz. Jaden smirked as he looked at the Winged Kuriboh as everyones PDF went off.

"Campus Security." Alexis said and everyone began to freak out, Naruto grabbed the money off Alexis, as Bastion grabbed Jaden's pants by the belt loops and pulled him off the stage.

"No off hour dueling. We get busted if caught. We must go. Chazz didn't tell you." Alexis explained.

"Jaden take Syrus back to your dorms. Alexis-chan, I'll see you in class. Bastion we need to go." Naruto said pulling his fellow Ra student out the door.

"QUICK, IN HERE!" Naruto said pulling Bastion into an empty classroom, looking over the Ra dorms, Naruto opened the window and climbed out.

"Naruto-kun, we are four stories up. We splatter on the ground if this goes wrong." Bastion said questioning his friends sanity.

"Bastion, do you want to be expelled? If not come on get on the ledge and shut the window." Ordered Naruto.

Bastion quickly complied and joined Naruto on the ledge as spotlights began to probe the windows. "Put your hands on my shoulders...Please tell no-one about this." Ordered Naruto.

Bastion complied and saw Naruto make a strange sign with his hands "SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"


End file.
